parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Perry (Dumbo)
TheLastDisneyToon's Movie Spoof of Dumbo. Cast *Perry (Phineas and Ferb) as Dumbo *Roquefort (The Aristocats) as Timothy Q. Mouse *Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) as Mrs. Jumbo *The Wicked Coachman (Pinocchio) as The Ringmaster *Archie (Trainz) as Casey Jr. *Dodo (Alice in Wonderland) as Mr. Stork *Chikorita, Bayleef and Meganium as Giraffes *Adult Simba and Nala (fom The Lion King) as Lions *Bongo the Gorilla (from Who Framed Roger Rabbit) as Gorillas *The Bearsteins Bears as Bears *Lady and Tramp (from Lady and the Tramp) as Kangaroos *Marie, Toulouse, Berlioz and Oliver (from The Aristocats & Oliver and Company) as Tigers *Horse (from Thomas and the Circus) as Horses *Blitzle and Zebstrika (from Pokemon) as Zebras *Numel and Cameprut (from Pokemon) as Camels *Manny and Ellie (from Ice Age) as Hippos *Yakko, Wakko and Dot (from Animanicas) as Monkeys *Shenzi, Banazi and Ed (from The Lion King) as Hyenas *Charizard, Mega Charizard X and Mega Charizard Y (from Pokemon) *Snow White (from Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) as Elephant 1 *Pocahontas as Elephant 2 *Princess Aurora (from Sleeping Beauty) as Elephant 3 *Ariel (from The Little Mermaid) as Elephant 4 *Princess Jasmine (from Aladdin) as Elephant 5 *Belle (from Beauty and the Beast) as Elephant 6 *Alice (from Alice in Wonderland) as Elephant 7 *Esmeralda (from The Hunchback of Notre Dame) as Elephant 8 *Wendy Darling (from Peter Pan) as Elephant 9 *Princess Eilonwy (from The Black Cauldron) as 10 *Rapunzel (from Tangled) as Elephant 11 *Anna (from Frozen) as Elephant 12 *Honey Lemon (Big Hero 6) as Elephant 13 *GoGo Tomago (Big Hero 6) as Elephant 14 *Roustabout Men as Themslevses *Disneyland Parade as Themslevses Gallery: Perry the Platypus.jpg|Perry the Platypus as Dumbo Roquefort.jpg|Roquefort as Timothy Q. Mouse Human Twilight Sparkle academy uniform ID EG3.png|Twilight Sparkle as Mrs. Jumbo Coachman.jpg|Coachman as The Ringmaster Archie_the_PB15_No._1..png|Archie as Casey Jr. Alice094.jpg|Dodo as Mr. Stork Caballeros-disneyscreencaps-com-404.jpg|Penguins as The Storks Chikorita, Bayleef and Meganium.jpg|Chikorita, Bayleef, and Meganium as Giraffes Adult Simba and Nala.jpg|Adult Simba and Nala as Lions Bongo the Gorilla.png|Bongo the Gorilla as Gorillas Papa Bear, Mama Bear, Brother Bear, and Sister Bear.jpg|The Bears as Bears Lady and Tramp.jpg|Lady and Tramp as Kangaroos Four Kittens..png|Marie, Berlioz, Toulouse and Oliver as Tigers ThomasandtheCircus9.png|Horses as Horses Blitzle_and_Zebstrika_by_ezzacloud-d3cuzxn.jpg|Blitzle and Zebstrika as Zebras Numel and Camperupt.jpg|Numel and Camerupt as Camels Manny and Ellie.jpg|Manny and Ellie as Hippos YakkoWakkoandDot.png|Yakko, Wakko and Dot as Monkeys Shenzi,_Banazi_and_Ed.jpg|Shenzi, Banazi and Ed as Hyenas Charizard,_Mega_Charizard_X_and_Mega_Charizard_Y.png|Charizard, Mega Charizard and Mega Charizard Y as Ostriches Snow White in Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs.jpg|Snow White as Elephant 1 Pocahontas.jpg|Pocahontas as Elephant 2 Aurora_360.jpg|Aurora as Elephant 3 Ariel.jpg|Ariel as Elephant 4 Princess Jasmine.jpg|Jasmine as Elephant 5 Belle-beauty-and-the-beast-18557760-941-515.jpg|Belle as Elephant 6 Alice-in-wonderland-1951.jpg|Alice as Elephant 7 Esmeralda-disney915.png|Esmeralda as Elephant 8 Wendy Darling in Peter Pan.jpg|Wendy Darling as Elephant 9 Princess Eilonwy.jpg|Eilonwy as Elephant 10 Rapunzel.jpg|Rapunzel as Elephant 11 Anna Render.png|Anna as Elephant 12 Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-1055.jpg|Honey Lemon as Elephant 13 Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-864.jpg|Gogo as Elephant 14 Disneyland Parade.jpg|Disneyland Parade as The Bend Lost Boys.jpg|Lost Boys and Fireside_Girls_promo_picture.jpg|Fireside Girls as Other Boys Gallaxhar.png|Gallaxhar as Smitty the Bully Frollo Guards.jpg|Frollo Guards as The Ringmaster's Guards Big Bird in Sesame Street.jpg|Big Bird as Joe the Jantior Animals save new york.png|Animals as Audaince Screaming Peter_Griffin.png|Peter Griffin as Jim Crow Tom Cat.png|Tom Cat as Glasses Crow Rabbit_(Winnie_the_Pooh).jpg|Rabbit as Straw Hat Crow Milo_(Milo_Murphy's_Law).jpg|Milo as Preacher Crow MarioMic.png|Mario as Fat Crow Crimson_and_Colored_MK1..jpg|Gray and Red Coach car Dumbo Elephant Car.jpg|Princess Car The Circus Train Cars as The Freight_Cars..png|TAF Circus Train Cars Caboose-(from-_Phineas_and_Ferb).jpg|Lion Car Dumbo Green Coach.jpg|Green Coach 2515.jpg|Horses Car Caboose- (from Robin Hood).jpg|Caboose (Programmes) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Trivia *Archie will be pulling his coal tender, a red and yellow Express coach, a blue and white Express coach, an orange Express coach, a green Express coach, and a red Express throughout the entire movie. Category:TheLastDisneyToon Category:Dumbo Movies Spoof Category:Movies Spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof